List of members of the Baseball Hall of Fame (alphabetical)
In 1936, elections commenced for selection of worthy individuals to be honored by induction to the Baseball Hall of Fame. Through the elections for 2013, a total of 300 individuals have been inducted, including 237 players, 20 managers, 10 umpires, and 33 pioneers and executives. The induction class of 2014, which will formally enter the Hall on July 27, consists of three players and three managers. See also: List of members of the Baseball Hall of Fame (chronological) Members of the Baseball Hall of Fame A *Hank Aaron, RF – 1982 *Grover Cleveland Alexander, P – 1938 *Roberto Alomar, 2B – 2011 *Walter Alston, Mgr – 1983 *Sparky Anderson, Mgr – 2000 *Cap Anson, 1B/Mgr – 1939 *Luis Aparicio, SS – 1984 *Luke Appling, SS – 1964 *Richie Ashburn, CF – 1995 *Earl Averill, CF – 1975 B *Frank "Home Run" Baker, 3B – 1955 *Dave Bancroft, SS – 1971 *Ernie Banks, SS – 1B – 1977 *Al Barlick, Umpire – 1989 *Ed Barrow, Exec/Mgr – 1953 *Jake Beckley, 1B – 1971 *Cool Papa Bell, CF (Negro Leagues) – 1974 *Johnny Bench, C – 1989 *Chief Bender, P – 1953 *Yogi Berra, C – 1972 *Bert Blyleven, P – 2011 *Wade Boggs, 3B – 2005 *Jim Bottomley, 1B – 1974 *Lou Boudreau, SS – 1970 *Roger Bresnahan, C – 1945 *George Brett, 3B – 1999 *Lou Brock, LF – 1985 *Dan Brouthers, 1B – 1945 *Mordecai "Three Finger" Brown, P – 1949 *Ray Brown, P (Negro Leagues) – 2006 *Morgan Bulkeley, NL Exec) – 1937 *Jim Bunning, P – 1996 *Jesse Burkett, LF – 1946 C *Roy Campanella, C – 1969 *Rod Carew, 2B – 1B – 1991 *Max Carey, CF – 1961 *Steve Carlton, P – 1994 *Gary Carter, C – 2003 *Alexander Cartwright, Builder – 1938 *Orlando Cepeda, 1B – 1999 *Henry Chadwick, Builder – 1938 *Frank Chance, 1B/Mgr – 1946 *Albert "Happy" Chandler, Commissioner – 1982 *Oscar Charleston, CF (Negro Leagues) – 1976 *Jack Chesbro, P – 1946 *Nestor Chylak, Umpire – 1999 *Fred Clarke, LF/Mgr – 1945 *John Clarkson, P – 1963 *Roberto Clemente, RF – 1973 *Ty Cobb, CF – 1936 *Mickey Cochrane, C – 1947 *Eddie Collins, 2B – 1939 *Jimmy Collins, 3B – 1945 *Earle Combs, CF – 1970 *Charles Comiskey, Mgr/1B/Owner – 1939 *Jocko Conlan, Umpire – 1974 *Tommy Connolly, Umpire – 1953 *Roger Connor, 1B – 1976 *Andy Cooper, P (Negro Leagues) – 2006 *Stan Coveleski, P – 1969 *Bobby Cox, Mgr – 2014 *Sam Crawford, RF – 1957 *Joe Cronin, SS/Mgr/Exec – 1956 *Candy Cummings, P – 1939 *Kiki Cuyler, RF – 1968 D *Ray Dandridge, 3B (Negro Leagues) – 1987 *George Davis, SS – 1998 *Andre Dawson, OF – 2010 *Leon Day, P (Negro Leagues) – 1995 *Dizzy Dean, P – 1953 *Ed Delahanty, LF – 1945 *Bill Dickey, C – 1954 *Martin Dihigo, P/OF (Negro Leagues) – 1977 *Joe DiMaggio, CF – 1955 *Larry Doby, CF – 1998 *Bobby Doerr, 2B – 1986 *Don Drysdale, P – 1984 *Hugh Duffy, CF – 1945 *Leo Durocher, Mgr – 1994 E *Dennis Eckersley, RP – 2004 *Billy Evans, Umpire – 1973 *Johnny Evers, 2B – 1946 *Buck Ewing, C – 1939 F *Red Faber, P – 1964 *Bob Feller, P – 1962 *Rick Ferrell, C – 1984 *Rollie Fingers, RP – 1992 *Carlton Fisk, C – 2000 *Elmer Flick, RF – 1963 *Whitey Ford, P – 1974 *Bill Foster, P (Negro Leagues) – 1996 *Rube Foster, Mgr/P/Exec (Negro Leagues) – 1981 *Nellie Fox, 2B – 1997 *Jimmie Foxx, 1B – 1951 *Ford Frick, Commissioner/NL President – 1970 *Frankie Frisch, 2B – 1947 G *Pud Galvin, P – 1965 *Lou Gehrig, 1B – 1939 *Charlie Gehringer, 2B – 1949 *Bob Gibson, P – 1981 *Josh Gibson, C (Negro Leagues) – 1972 *Warren Giles, NL President – 1979 *Pat Gillick, Exec – 2011 *Tom Glavine, P – 2014 *Lefty Gomez, P – 1972 *Joe Gordon, 2B – 2009 *Goose Goslin, LF – 1968 *Goose Gossage, RP – 2008 *Frank Grant, 2B (Negro Leagues) – 2006 *Hank Greenberg, 1B – 1956 *Clark Griffith, P/Mgr/Owner – 1946 *Burleigh Grimes, P – 1964 *Lefty Grove, P – 1947 *Tony Gwynn, LF – 2007 H *Chick Hafey, LF – 1971 *Jesse Haines, P – 1970 *Billy Hamilton, CF – 1961 *Ned Hanlon, Mgr – 1996 *Will Harridge, AL President – 1972 *Bucky Harris, Mgr – 1975 *Gabby Hartnett, C – 1955 *Doug Harvey, Umpire – 2010 *Harry Heilmann, RF – 1952 *Rickey Henderson LF – 2009 *Billy Herman, 2B – 1975 *Whitey Herzog, Mgr – 2010 *Pete Hill, CF (Negro Leagues) – 2006 *Harry Hooper, RF – 1971 *Rogers Hornsby, 2B – 1942 *Waite Hoyt, P – 1969 *Cal Hubbard, Umpire – 1976 *Carl Hubbell, P – 1947 *Miller Huggins, Mgr – 1964 *William Hulbert, NL Builder – 1995 *Catfish Hunter, P – 1987 I *Monte Irvin, LF (Negro Leagues and MLB) – 1973 J *Reggie Jackson, RF – 1993 *Travis Jackson, SS – 1982 *Ferguson Jenkins, P – 1991 *Hughie Jennings, SS/Mgr – 1945 *Ban Johnson, AL President – 1937 *Judy Johnson, 3B (Negro Leagues) – 1975 *Walter Johnson, P – 1936 *Addie Joss, P – 1978 K *Al Kaline, RF – 1980 *Tim Keefe, P – 1964 *Wee Willie Keeler, RF – 1939 *George Kell, 3B – 1983 *Joe Kelley, LF – 1971 *George Kelly, 1B – 1973 *King Kelly, RF – 1945 *Harmon Killebrew, 1B/3B – 1984 *Ralph Kiner, LF – 1975 *Chuck Klein, RF – 1980 *Bill Klem, Umpire – 1953 *Sandy Koufax, P – 1972 *Bowie Kuhn, Commissioner – 2008 L *Nap Lajoie, 2B – 1937 *Kenesaw Mountain Landis, Commissioner – 1944 *Barry Larkin, SS – 2012 *Tony La Russa, Mgr – 2014 *Tommy Lasorda, Mgr – 1997 *Tony Lazzeri, 2B – 1991 *Bob Lemon, P – 1976 *Buck Leonard, 1B (Negro Leagues) – 1972 *Freddie Lindstrom, 3B – 1976 *John Henry "Pop" Lloyd, SS (Negro Leagues) – 1977 *Ernie Lombardi, C – 1986 *Al Lopez, Mgr/C – 1977 *Ted Lyons, P – 1955 M *Connie Mack, Mgr/C/Exec – 1937 *Biz Mackey, C (Negro Leagues) – 2006 *Larry MacPhail, Exec – 1978 *Lee MacPhail, AL President – 1978 *Greg Maddux, P – 2014 *Effa Manley, Exec (Negro Leagues) – 2006 *Mickey Mantle, CF – 1974 *Heinie Manush, LF – 1964 *Rabbit Maranville, SS – 1954 *Juan Marichal, P – 1983 *Rube Marquard, P – 1971 *Eddie Mathews, 3B – 1978 *Christy Mathewson, P – 1936 *Willie Mays, CF – 1979 *Bill Mazeroski, 2B – 2001 *Joe McCarthy, Mgr – 1957 *Tommy McCarthy, RF – 1946 *Willie McCovey, 1B – 1986 *Joe McGinnity, P – 1946 *Bill McGowan, Umpire – 1992 *John McGraw, Mgr/3B – 1937 *Bill McKechnie, Mgr – 1962 *Bid McPhee, 2B – 2000 *Joe Medwick, LF – 1968 *José Méndez, P (Negro Leagues) – 2006 *Johnny Mize, 1B – 1981 *Paul Molitor, DH/3B – 2004 *Joe Morgan, 2B – 1990 *Eddie Murray, 1B – 2003 *Stan Musial, LF/1B – 1969 N *Hal Newhouser, P – 1992 *Kid Nichols, P – 1949 *Phil Niekro, P – 1997 O *Hank O'Day, Umpire – 2013 *Walter O'Malley, Exec – 2008 *Jim O'Rourke, LF – 1945 *Mel Ott, RF – 1951 P *Satchel Paige, P (Negro Leagues) – 1971 *Jim Palmer, P – 1990 *Herb Pennock, P – 1948 *Tony Perez, 1B – 2000 *Gaylord Perry, P – 1991 *Eddie Plank, P – 1946 *Alex Pompez, Exec (Negro Leagues) – 2006 *Cum Posey, Exec (Negro Leagues) – 2006 *Kirby Puckett, CF – 2001 Q R *Charles "Old Hoss" Radbourn, P – 1939 *Pee Wee Reese, SS – 1984 *Sam Rice, RF – 1963 *Jim Rice, LF – 2009 *Branch Rickey, Exec – 1967 *Cal Ripken Jr., SS – 2007 *Eppa Rixey, P – 1963 *Phil Rizzuto, SS – 1994 *Robin Roberts, P – 1976 *Brooks Robinson, 3B – 1983 *Frank Robinson, RF – 1982 *Jackie Robinson, 2B – 1962 *Wilbert Robinson, C/Mgr – 1945 *Bullet Joe Rogan, P (Negro Leagues) – 1998 *Edd Roush, CF – 1962 *Red Ruffing, P – 1967 *Jacob Ruppert, Exec – 2013 *Amos Rusie, P – 1977 *Babe Ruth, RF/P – 1936 *Nolan Ryan, P – 1999 S *Ryne Sandberg, 2B – 2005 *Ron Santo, 3B – 2012 *Louis Santop, C (Negro Leagues) – 2006 *Ray Schalk, C – 1955 *Mike Schmidt, 3B – 1995 *Red Schoendienst, 2B – 1989 *Tom Seaver, P – 1992 *Frank Selee, Mgr – 1999 *Joe Sewell, SS – 1977 *Al Simmons, LF – 1953 *George Sisler, 1B – 1939 *Enos Slaughter, RF – 1985 *Hilton Smith, P (Negro Leagues) – 2001 *Ozzie Smith, SS – 2002 *Duke Snider, CF – 1980 *Billy Southworth, Mgr – 2008 *Warren Spahn, P – 1973 *Albert Spalding, P/Mgr/Pioneer – 1939 *Tris Speaker, CF – 1937 *Willie Stargell, LF – 1988 *Turkey Stearnes, CF (Negro Leagues) – 2000 *Casey Stengel, Mgr – 1966 *Bruce Sutter, RP – 2006 *Mule Suttles, 1B (Negro Leagues) – 2006 *Don Sutton, P – 1998 T *Ben Taylor, 1B (Negro Leagues) – 2006 *Bill Terry, 1B – 1954 *Frank Thomas, 1B/DH – 2014 *Sam Thompson, RF – 1974 *Joe Tinker, SS – 1946 *Joe Torre, C/Mgr – 2014 *Cristóbal Torriente CF (Negro Leagues) – 2006 *Pie Traynor, 3B – 1948 U V *Dazzy Vance, P – 1955 *Arky Vaughan, SS – 1985 *Bill Veeck, Exec/Owner – 1991 W *Rube Waddell, P – 1946 *Honus Wagner, SS – 1936 *Bobby Wallace, SS – 1953 *Ed Walsh, P – 1946 *Lloyd Waner, CF – 1967 *Paul Waner, RF – 1952 *Monte Ward, P/SS/Mgr – 1964 *Earl Weaver, Mgr – 1996 *George Weiss, Exec – 1971 *Mickey Welch, P – 1973 *Willie Wells, SS (Negro Leagues) – 1997 *Zack Wheat, LF – 1959 *Deacon White, 3B – 2013 * Sol White, Pioneer (Negro Leagues) – 2006 *Hoyt Wilhelm, RP – 1985 *J.L. Wilkinson, Exec (Negro Leagues) – 2006 *Billy Williams, LF – 1987 *Dick Williams, Mgr – 2008 *Smokey Joe Williams, P (Negro Leagues) – 1999 *Ted Williams, LF – 1966 *Vic Willis, P – 1995 *Hack Wilson, CF – 1979 *Jud Wilson, 3B (Negro Leagues) – 2006 *Dave Winfield, RF – 2001 *George Wright, SS/Builder – 1937 *Harry Wright, Mgr/Builder – 1953 *Early Wynn, P – 1972 X Y *Carl Yastrzemski, LF/1B – 1989 *Tom Yawkey, Owner – 1980 *Cy Young, P – 1937 *Ross Youngs, RF – 1972 *Robin Yount, SS – 1999 Z External link * Baseball Hall of Fame biographies **